


graduation

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, DEC 4 - Side Characters, Day 10: Side Characters, Gen, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: I’m sliding into my new shoes when mum calls my name.“I’m coming!” I shout back, quickly grabbing my purse from my bed, checking if my phone’s in there, and exiting my room. When I get to the staircase, I climb on the banister and sit on it sideways, careful not to damage my dress, and slide down. Because I can.I whoop while going down, practice making it so I go down easily, and jump off right before the end.Then, I do a turn and bow to my family, who are gathered right at the bottom of the staircase. My siblings clap, and mum looks amused.Of course, father is scowling and he says, “Mordelia,” in that disappointed tone of his. I just smile at him and do another turn.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, mention of - Relationship
Series: COC 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Kudos: 34
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	graduation

I’m sliding into my new shoes when mum calls my name.

“I’m coming!” I shout back, quickly grabbing my purse from my bed, checking if my phone’s in there, and exiting my room. When I get to the staircase, I climb on the banister and sit on it sideways, careful not to damage my dress, and slide down. Because I can.

I whoop while going down, practice making it so I go down easily, and jump off right before the end.

Then, I do a turn and bow to my family, who are gathered right at the bottom of the staircase. My siblings clap, and mum looks amused.

Of course, father is scowling and he says, “Mordelia,” in that disappointed tone of his. I just smile at him and do another turn.

“What do you think?” I ask mum.

Louisa jumps forward to take a picture of me, and I strike a pose. Lydia rolls her eyes and tells me my dress is boring. Typical fifteen-year-old behaviour.

I think my outfit is rather lovely. It’s a dark green, calf length, off the shoulder dress, and it flows behind me as I walk. A great bonus. My dark brown hair is loose, slightly curled, and I’m wearing a simple diadem that I found in Natasha Pitch’s jewelry drawer. Both Baz and father agreed I could wear whatever I found in there, which is rare because they never agree on anything. I bought the dress with my friends, but mum helped me pick out the shoes. They’re black with a heel that might not make me taller than my older brother, but I’d have a couple inches on most of my friends, so that’s worth it.

“I think you look like a princess!” Elliot comes to my rescue. He’s starting at Watford next year, but he’s still very much in his prince/princess stage.

I bend my knees and lift my dress, imitating a royal bow, and Elliot claps encouragingly. Then he runs off to the living room with a “Have fun!”. My sisters take their cue from my brother and go back upstairs with a “Bye” and a “See you”.

I can see my father wants to leave as well, but if he does, mum will scold him. There’s a short awkward silence and then he finally says: “You look beautiful, just like your mother.”

I roll my eyes. Like I haven’t heard that before. Mum elbows him with a smile, urging him on. “You’ve grown up well,” he says.

_Not thanks to you_ , I think.

He continues, “And I’m proud of who you’ve become. A beautiful woman that stands up for herself, even if she’s still acting below her age.”

“Malcolm!” My mum gives him a Look, with capital L. Frankly, she should’ve known father couldn’t be nice for five minutes.

“I’m not trying to be rude,” he says, rudely.

Mum’s smile slips and she tells him, “Go back to your work.”

Father lifts his eyes to the ceiling, as if he’s asking Aleister Crowley himself why the fuck he thought getting married and having kids was a good idea, and with one last look at me, he disappears behind the stairs.

I exhale.

Mum steps towards me and gives me a hug. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I think you look terrific. The boys will swamp you like flies. And the girls, too, of course.”

“Mum,” I whine.

She releases me but stays close, lifting a hand to my cheek. “Look at you, all grown up. Nineteen already. Before I know it, you’re moving out, and I won’t have anyone to help me with those youngsters.”

I know she’s teasing, but her brown eyes are getting watery. “I’m not leaving yet, only for the summer. I just want to be gone for a while.” Away from father, I don’t say.

“Of course, of course. And I’m sure Simon and Baz will take good care of you. They’ll certainly appreciate the help with little Natasha.”

I smile at the mention of my niece. “You’re a grandmother already, mum.”

“I know!” She says in utter disbelief. “Anyway.” She brushes a hand over my dress, clearing away the invisible flaws that only mothers see. “You look perfect, and I’m so proud of you. Now, go have fun.”

I go in for a quick hug—I’m a mother’s child, sue me—and I take the car keys from the dresser. Not even bothering with a jacket, I open the front door. “Bye, mum!”

“Don’t drink and drive!” She reminds me.

“I won’t!” I shout back, and shut the door behind me. I fire a quick text to my friends and get in the car. As I fasten my seat belt, I feel giddy excitement coming over me and I have to stop myself from giggling. I’m finally graduating!

I check my face in the rear-view mirror, and take my wand from my purse to refresh my makeup. Then I start the car and I’m off to my last day at Watford.


End file.
